Faded Pictures
by ComplicatedMelody
Summary: "Yeah, my gift is rather..." I searched for the right word "...unique." I finished. She tilted  her head in curiousity."How so?" She asked and my smirk grew bigger."It's hard to explain. I think it's better if I show you."  Other Idea For Midnght Skies.!
1. Chapter 1

-Faded Pictures-  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Degrassi In Any Way,  
Shape Or Form...

-Eli's P.O.V-  
"So, you wanted to talk?" I asked. I knew this was coming. And she knew that I knew that she knew. If that makes any sense at all. I'd been purposely avoiding her all week. Either she didn't get the hint or she just didn't care. My money's on the 2nd one. But I couldn't avoid her now. She was here, at my doorstep, and highly upset I might add. Her eyebrows were furrowed over her ocean blue eyes and lips tightly pursed. Her arms were crossed over her chest and there was the wrinkle over her nose that appears everytime she gets upset or frustrated. She couldn't have been any cuter at that moment. I can never tell what she's thinking or what's going to come out her mouth next but it doesn't take a genius to know that she was pissed.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" She started."I mean, okay you don't like me,  
so what! I'll get over it but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. And even if you don't want to be friends, you still can't avoid me forever Eli. We're English partners, remember? So what problem you have get over it because I refuse to fail this course due to your stupidity!" She huffed. Her face was beet red and her cheecks were puffed out. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself down then her face turned back to it's normal color. She returned her gaze to her feet and played with the hem of her skirt before I finally said something. I think it's about time I tell her the truth.

"Done?" I ask. She nodded her head and placed a fallen curl behind her ear. "Good, now would you like to come in?" I asked while stepping aside to clear the doorway. She walked in and I motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. I sat down next to her and cleared my throat.

"I have something to show you but you have to promise not tell anyone, okay?"

"Is this the part where you show me the dead body in your basement?" She asked sarcastically. I smirked. I reached under the coffee table and grabbed the chest that I placed there preparing for her arrival. It was old and worn, chestnut brown with black straps. It had a thin layer of dust on it as well. I placed on top of the table in front of Clare. She inched towards it, stopped and looked at me for assurance. I nodded as if to say "It's okay, I'm sure" and she continued to open the small chest. She pulled out an old faded family portrait that sat behind a broken glass in a small picture frame. It was a picture of my family, my real family. My beautiful mother and strong-willed father standing behind me, their only son. I loved my parents dearly and miss them alot. But they died long ago, along with the rest of my family and friends. I watched as she leaned in closer to the small family portrait.

"Eli, this is a picture of you but...this photo's like 100yrs old." She reasoned.

"Somewhat." I smirked.

"Eli, that's not possible." She said in disbelief. She stared at the photo in her hands with a look of disbelief, curiousity, and...amazement. I reached into the trunk and then pulled out a document holding proof of life from the year 1918, Paris, France. Her eyes widened even more if possible.

"I'm an immortal. Or in other words, a vampire."

"Vampire? Like the Cullens and..."

"No, not that Twilight garbage that you love so much." I cut her off. She attempted to glare at me but couldn't help but laugh.

"I can not believe you'd compare me to some sparkly, dolled up, joke of a vampire. That hurts, Edwards." She continued to laugh while I feigned hurt.

"So what's the difference?" She asked after pulling herself together.

"Well, I don't change when I step into the sunlight. I'm just like you, as far as you can tell."

"What about blood?"

"I do drink blood but I've never killed anyone. Don't believe everything you see in the movies,  
Blue Eyes. In real life, we don't need to kill people just to quench our thirst. We take what we need from them to get by, and they don't even know we were there. As for the bites, we have the choice of which emotion you feel when we sink our teeth in. A sort of gift that every vampire has. If we want you relaxed, you'll have no worries at all. If we want you scared, you'd be terrified out of your mind. And if we want you to feel pleasure, you'll be overcome by desire."  
I explained, my voice unintentionally getting huskier with every word. All the while staring into her deep ocean blue eyes as they began to get darker. She blinked a few times and turned away from my gaze. I could smell the blood rushing to her face and feel the warmth radiating of her cheeks.

"I get it Eli! You can stop demonstrating on me." I laughed and broke the hold I had placed on her.

"So, what about special powers?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah that part's true. Vampires are able to obtain special powers from their transformation. Some do, most don't."

"What about you?" She asked and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, my gift is rather..." I searched for the right word "...unique." I finished. She tilted her head in curiousity.

"How so?" She asked and my smirk grew bigger.

"It's hard to explain. I think it's better if I show you."


	2. Chapter 2

-Faded Pictures-  
Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Degrassi But I Wish I Owned Some Chilli Cheese Fries Right About Now.!

Author's Note: Omg., Omg., Omg.! When I Saw All The Reviews I Was So Happy.! My Mom Thought I Was Crazy Because I Was Smiling Like An Idiot At The Computer Screen.!  
But Seriously., Thanks So Much For The Reviews., &nd Sorry For The Cliffhanger., I Guess I Got Lazy Lol...But Let Me Shut Up &nd Get Back To The Story.!

-Clare's P.O.V

Curiosity got the better of me. He smirked that smirk that I've come to love.

"Yeah, my gift is rather...unique." What's that supposed to mean?

"How so?" I asked and immediately regretted it when his smirk grew bigger.

"It's hard to explain. I think it's better if I show you." I really want to know so I nodded my head reluctantly. He stood me up in front of him and slowly circled me, stopping right behind me. I felt his warm breathe on the back of my neck as he whispered.

"Are you ready?" Out the corner of my eye I saw that his smirk grew into a full blown, very mischievous grin. I was a nervous wreck and it felt as if Thing 1 and Thing 2 from The Cat In The Hat had been set loose inside my stomach. Oh crap, what did I just get myself into?

He raised his right hand and hovered it over my bare arm. While he moved his hand upwards, the small hair on my arms raised, leaving a trail behind it as if he was magnetized or something. Then it happened. The very moment his fingertips touched my skin I felt a surge of energy shoot through my body.  
It was like every single nerve in my body was being set on fire. Like they'd finally awaken from a long slumber. It was like I'd been electricuted but instead the pain that should have hit me, I felt a feeling that I'd never truely experienced before. It was passion, pleasure, and desire roled into one. But it didn't feel sexual at all. It felt like...love.

My knees grew weak and it felt as if I just couldn't catch my breathe let alone myself.  
I noticed he wasn't even touching me anymore and yet, the feeling didn't go away. It was like an aftershock. Then he placed his hands on my shoulder and all the energy,  
or electricity, or whatever that was, it went away. His touch was now normal and my breathing was stabilizing once more. My face had to be completely flushed as I tried to regain my composure as I took my seat back on the couch. I glanced up at him and he looked...surprised?

"Whoa, that was...amazing Eli!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"What exactly was that?"

"I have this power to manipulate energy, all types of energy. And it's like my body just gives off all this energy that I just can't seem to control until now." He explained.

"Well, what's different?"

"You." What? What on Earth do I have to do with this? He must have noticed my facial expression because he quickly explained.

"All day, I give off bad energy, basically a repelent, that makes people steer clear of me. So,  
only someone extremely oblivious or someone who really just doesn't care, would come near me. Adam falls under the completely oblivious category, but you Clare, you're smart. And yet,  
you still hang around me. And as soon as you come near me I can feel myself gaining more control over my powers. Now, would it be cliche` if I said you actually make me better?" He smirked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, totally cliche`. But still incredibly sweet." I smiled and he grabbed me into a hug. Then I thought of something that made me laugh. He pulled back with a confused look on his face,  
smirk and all.

"What's so funny, Edwards?"

"Your not cold and rock hard." I giggled referring to Edward Cullen from Twilight. He rolled his eyes and I laughed some more. This was going to be the start of something beautiful.

Author's Note: Sorry the ending sucked &nd it's a little short but you try and focus with 4 super loud older sisters playing Monopoly right beside you. But I hope you enjoyed it,  
&nd the inspiration for Eli's power? My Bestfriend.! He thought it would be funny to go around shocking people ALL afternoon, so I don't know it kinda just popped out at me in my head. So Thanks for all the reviews, I'm truely grateful that you took time to read my lil old story. {They Like Me., They Really Like Me.!} Lol


	3. Chapter 3

-Faded Pictures-  
Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Degrassi., Unfortunately...

Author's Note: Sorry Its Been A While Since I Updated But I Have No Time To During The Week So I Hope To Update As Much As Possible On The Weekend., Thanx For The Reviews.! So I Will Be Answering Any Questions You Have., Just Message Me Or Write It In Reviews,! Oh &nd No Its Not Over Yet., Im Actually Just Getting Started.! So I Hope My Story Lives Up To Everyone's Expectations., Thanx Again Now Let Me Shut Up &nd Start Writing.!  
P.S I Will Be Updating MIdnight Skies Real Soon., I Finally Found Out What I Want To Do With It &nd Where The Story Is Headed &nd I Think That You All Will Like It., Hopefully Lol...

-Eli's P.O.V

"What's so funny, Edwards?"

"Your not cold and rock hard."

"-.-" Really Clare, really? This is not Twilight.

"I'm sorry, I know I know. This is not Twilight." She giggled, my thoughts exactly.

"So how many of you are there?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised how many of us you run into everyday. Even some Degrassi students are immortal. We blend in so well that no one ever seems to notice." I explained.  
She was really easy to talk to and I never had to force myself to put on a smile because just thinking about her put a smile on my face. Now, here she is and I just told her my biggest secret and yet she wasn't afraid. She was completely engrossed in this conversation.  
Her eyes were filled with what I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined. They were filled with amazement. She continues to amaze me.

"So, am I allowed to know who these immortal students are?" She asked with pleading blue eyes.

"I'm not even sure if I can tell you." I replied honestly.

"So there's no rules against it." She reasoned. Her big blues eyes and the biting of her lip was definitely weakening my resolve.

"Alright, i'll tell you. But you can't say anything."

"I promise I would never." She smiled wide in satisfaction. In all my existence, I've never met someone like her. She was stubborn, yet understandable and very easy to talk to.

"Well one is Bianca. She doesn't have any super powers aside from super sluttiness." I joked.  
She laughed and that made me smile. Seeing her happy was like opening a gift on Christmas morning. She was completely breathtaking.

"Wow, I would've never guessed that one. I can't believe Alli went toe-to-toe with a vampire and held her own." She laughed.

"Yeah well you only gain strength if you spent years training like I did. But Bianca, she's kind of new at the whole immortal thing. I can tell she was recently turned." I explained.

"So, practice really does make perfect, huh?" She joked, I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Thanks Clare."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For not freaking out on me. For being so easy to talk to. Oh, and for putting up with for as long as you did. I know it wasn't fair for me to lead you on like that. I'm sorry." I said sincerely as possible.

"I'll forgive you, on one condition." She smiled.

"And what might that be, Blue Eyes?"

"Do you like me? I-I mean it's okay if you don't." She stuttered nervously.

"Of couse I like you, Clare."

"So what does that make us?" She asked shyly.

"What do you want us to be?" I knew she hated when I did that. She groaned, rolled her eyes,  
and huffed.

"Eliiii!"

"Claaaare!" I mocked.

"Really, seriously? What are you, four?" She tryed to keep a serious face.

"And a half." I joked and she laughed while hitting me with a couch pillow.

"Ouch, lady! Of all people, I thought you'd be against domestic violence." I feigned hurt.

"Could you be serious for like two seconds please!" She laughed.

"Alright, alright. I like you, alot. Probably more than I should. But I would very much like it if you'd do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend."

"I'd love too and Mrs. Dawes was right. You are a bit wordy."

-Eli's P.O.V

"I'm not wordy! That was the most romantic "ask-out" ever." I can't believe her. Wordy?  
Psshh! Whatever.

"Yes Eli, it was very romantic but wordy all the same." She smiled sweetly.

"Pssh! Yeah, yeah." I smiled.

"So what else should I know about the world of the immortal?" She laughed.

"Well, immortals like me are rare." I started. She cut me off.

"Wow, could you be any more smug?" She joked.

"Absolutely, but as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. My brand of immortal is unique from all the others. There are very few like me in the world, none with my unique power, and absolutely no one as handsome as me." I joked at the end and she rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you mean "Like you"? What's so special about you?" She asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm awesome?" Smirk.

"Eli, seriously?"

"Alright, I can basically jump into people's heads. Plant an idea that they wouldn't think of doing.  
Erase something that wasn't supposed to happen. Change their course of direction. It's actually pretty cool." I smiled. I was happy that I could talk to someone about this kind of stuff besides Adam. I mean he was cool about the whole thing but after every sentence he kept saying "Dude!"  
or "Awesome!" or my least favorite, "Booyah!" He's weird but I like him, he's cool.

"Wait, have you ever used it on me?" Oh, crap.

"Maybe once or twice." I muttered.

"Eli! Honestly, what have you been doing inside my head?" She sighed.

"It doesn't matter because you never do it anyway. Your too stubborn to be influenced." I laughed.  
She laughed too. I looked at her ivory skin and her big blue eyes. Then her plump pink lips. Out of habit, I chanted in her "Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me." She stopped laughing and a blush came over her face. I'd been trying to plant that in her head since the first day I met her but she just would not budge. Why do you have to be so stubborn, Clare?

"What ideas were you trying to plant in my head?" She asked suspiciously. Oh, crap.

"Oh nothing, why do you ask?" I replied innocently as possible.

"Because I now have the urge to kiss you. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"Why Clare, I'm flattered. If I saw someone as good looking as myself, I'd want to kiss them too. But,  
all you had to do was ask." I smirked with my awesome comeback.

"Eli, you can suggest all you want but I'm still going to do what I want." She threw my smirk back at me. Feisty.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." I replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure." Sarcasm fits her well. I'm really starting to like this girl. Actually I'm falling for this girl and its not so bad.


End file.
